The Bully
by Firewalker711
Summary: I could actually see this happening for real. Although Gru does put up with minions fighting occasionally, one bullying on another would be crossing the line. And I really don't' think Gru would tolerate that. Cause he doesn't mistreat or bully them! And he's the boss! And don't get me wrong. I love Mark! He's an adorable minion. But he does have an attitude, even with Gru. lol.


**This story actually takes place about three to six months before Gru gets the girls. And if you think Gru's life as a supervillain was boring before they came. . .think again!**

Here. . . is what would be a _typical_ day, being a little more _chaotic_ than normal. For today was the _payday_ for all the Minions. After all, they were employees of Gru. And he would pay them individually on a monthly basis!

By 1:00PM that day, they all gathered together in the hanger, and assembled in a long line.

There was no particular order. First come, first serve. And they were waited on by Tim the minion, who had a list of all their names. One at a time each minion would give their name. Then Tim would go down the list until he checked them off. After, Dr. Nephario would pay them, and it would be done. It was a plain and simple procedure that worked rather well. Until today.

From across the hanger, Gru was sitting at the main computer checking out a map to the location of a very famous painting that he'd been searching for! And now. . .Gru knew it was time to add a little _culture_ to his mid evil surroundings! But first he had to get this done and over with.  
Every now and then he'd look up just to make sure everything was going just right. While doing so, he noticed that Dave, Kevin, Phil, and Stewart had beaten the majority of the minion crowd, and were pretty much standing in the front of the line, chattering and cutting up between themselves.  
That's when Mark, one of his taller minions rushed into the hanger _very_ late. And Gru knew why, having given him an assignment to work on one of his missiles, he must've gotten so busy that he'd lost track of time. And when he saw the long line, he moaned in frustration. That is until he spotted Dave in the front of the line, and began walking toward his direction. Gru noticed that when Dave saw Mark coming, an intimidated expression crept over his little face. And the others around him watched with concern, as if they knew what was coming. And apparently so did Dave, nervously looking at him he replied, "Poka?" Shaking his head, Mark meanly replied,  
"_Cut_!" Then before Dave knew what was happening, he lashed out and pushed him so hard that he fell over backwards.  
As the other minions helplessly watched, Mark folded his arms and began laughing at Dave, who began to cry. "Baby. . ._Baby_! He-He-Hee!"  
The sight of this suddenly had Gru very livid!  
"Oh, but no!" He snapped, actually getting up from his chair. "_Hey_!" He loudly hollered, causing Mark to convulsively jump. Gulping, he slowly looked up to find Gru glaring down at him with a hand on his hip. "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Coota. . ." Mark tensely replied, shrugging his shoulders.  
"_Nothing_, huh?! Dat's not what it looked like too me!" Now Gru's glare shifted down to Dave and momentarily softened a bit. "Dave. . .You may get in de _front_ of de line. . ." he deliberately stated, now glaring down at Mark. "You know. . .de other minions said you were a _bully_. Especially to Dave! But I didn't believe dem until now!" He barked, as Mark nervously began to fidget. "Just because you were _designed_ taller, doesn't give you de right to push eet around!"  
Narrowing his eyes, Gru put his hands behind his back and slowly leaned forward in a very intimidating manner. "I'm_twenty_ times taller dan you! How would you like it if I. . ._did that to you_?" Suddenly he reached out. And with just his index finger, he gave Mark a light shove. But it was with just enough force, to send him falling flat on his little butt! From the floor he gaped up at Gru with a stunned expression on his face. As the tears began to gleam in his eyes, Gru folded his arms and mimed.  
"_Oohh_, no! No crying! Dave cried, and you didn't care! So why should I?"  
As Mark sniffled, Gru heard a throat clear loud enough to get his attention. This had him looking up to the serious expression on Dr. Nepharios face.  
"Uh. . .Gru. . .Don't you think you're being a little too-"  
"_Harsh_?" he cut off. "_No_! Because now he knows how it feels! And I'm telling you it will be de _last time_!" Now he angrily glared at the shocked minions and said. "If _I_ don't mistreat any of you, then you will not mistreat each other! And if I find out you do, you'll answer to _me_! Is dat clear?!" Gulping, they all silently nodded, watching as Mark slowly stood to his feet. Still very firm, Gru glared down at him. "Now. . .go to de end of de line!"  
Humiliated, Mark turned from the silent group and began to walk away. But instead of going to the end of the line, he kept right on going until he was heading out the door!  
"Fine! Leave! But pouting about eet won't do you any good!"

Now the paying silently resumed, but with Gru watching them like a hawk. As Dave finally approached the table, Gru noticed how he looked up at him so sincere.  
"What?" Hesitating, Dave pointed to the money and replied,  
"Mark?" For a minute, Gru couldn't believe his intentions. After everything Mark done to him, he still wanted to go bring him his money! Giving the little minion a touched expression, he nodded and muttered, "Alright. . ."

**Meanwhile. . .**  
**revision**  
By then a very tearful Mark was back at his assignment. Or at least _trying_ to work. Still very hurt over what his boss had done to him. Sniffling, he wasn't thinking clearly, and was just about to start hammering a _live_ missile, when he heard a throat clear. This caused him to look over, stunned to find Dave standing there. At first resentful, Marks gaze suddenly widened when Dave handed him an envelope.  
"Yo Mucha. . ." (Your money.) He said, as Marks eyes widened with surprise. Opening the envelope, he looked inside sure enough to see his wages. Now he _really_ felt bad! Looking away from Dave, he whispered, "Ditto. . ." (Sorry)  
Somewhat relieved, Dave patted him on the shoulder, just enough for Mark to crack a tiny smile.  
At the same time he head another familiar voice call out, "Boys. . ."  
Feeling his little heart beginning to pound, Mark turned and faced Gru whose look toward him was much more calm, compared to what he saw awhile ago. Stepping up a little closer he announced,  
"I have good news! I've just located de Starry Night painting!" he announced as they looked from him to themselves with excitement. "And. . .I'm going after it. . .But I need a keen lookout." he stressed, as an excited expression crept over Daves face. "_And_ I need my best thief." he hinted, looking directly at Mark who stared up at him with surprise. This had Gru cracking a smile, which in turn caused Mark to grin in return. "Come with me. . ." he ordered. As the two minions excitedly followed, now chattering between themselves.

***As the three headed for Gru's ship, Nephario noticed them all together and smiled with satisfaction. "Well, now. I see things have worked out. . ."  
"Oh. . .Dere getting along just fine, now. . .Aren't you boys?"  
Looking at each other, Dave and Mark grinned and nodded, then quickly boarded the vessel. That's when Gru playfully added, "Dey'd better, after I laid down de law!" Seeing right through his little facade, Nephario chuckled and said,  
"Oh. . Gru. . .I never thought I'd say this. . .but you're actually starting to sound like a parent."  
"Hah! _Dat'll_ be de day!" he sarcastically scoffed, stepping into the doorway of his ship. "The day dat happens is the day I grow _hair_!"

(Well then. . . I guess he'd better buy a wig!) o)


End file.
